The Fuck You Flower
by aestheticsquad
Summary: One day Gakushuu Asano gives Karma Akabane a huge bouquet of flowers out of the blue, and the redhead desperately searches for the meaning. [AsaKaru]


based on matsui's assclass and a prompt on tumblr

The Fuck You Flower

plot by ryan manuel

written by rayi cendana

* * *

If Karma Akabane had to describe the relationship between him and Gakushuu Asano, in a fraction of a second he would answer with 'the relationship between Apple and Android', or 'Kanye West and Nike', or anything, but a lover. That's why he had never thought that his ultimate everlasting rival would show up at his front porch, in one ordinary Saturday morning, holding a huge bouquet of vivid flowers.

The redhead gazed down to the flowers and then back to the blond man in question. His birthday was right on christmas and white day was a long time ago. It was the end of June, when nothing ever happened. So, what's the motive of this sudden romantic effort his significant other of two years did?

"Is this real or. . ." Karma tilted his head to one side. "It's just happening inside my head?"

"Oh, shut up and take it."

"I am very skeptical about your wording." the shorter man shook his head in doubt. "Did you manage to put a snake inside or . . . damn, I'm not taking the risk that you have cursed it with seven years of bad luck."

Gakushuu rolled his violet eyes, forcefully handing over the mega present onto the other's arms. Without any word was pronounced, he turned around and walked back to his car. Karma tried to stop him, quizzing about his attitude and the gift itself. He didn't answer, not even a single clue. Before long, he was gone.

The bouquet was indeed whacking great, round and full, with white lacey wrapping paper and red ribbon around it. He needed both arms to carry it around and he didn't have any vase that fit. Maybe this was why people nowadays tended to use box to arrange flowers, at last that's what he'd usually see on tumblr or instagram.

What was Gakushuu's purpose?

If this was simply one of the typical days, there must be something inside the bouquet; python, poison, high explosive, and everything that would make his life on the line. However, he didn't find nothing, but flowers. Was this just a little surprise to start with? Before jumping to a conclusion, let's not forget the fact that flowers, each of them had different meaning.

" _That means he loves you so much and he solely wants you to know_." there's a hint of giggle in Nagisa's speech on the other side of the phone line.

Karma snorted. "Come on, Nagisa. You know he hates me so much he once attempt to kill me."

" _That's because you filled his car with a thousand ping pong balls and lapped the exterior in saran wrap for April fools_."

"Yeah, not to mention I once blew up his apartment while trying to summon a real demon."

" _But that's okay. He loves you_." the blue haired boy said. " _Now tell me about the flowers you got. You wanted to know their meaning, right? I might not be so accurate but I guess I've acknowledged enough._ "

"Mm, I'll sent you a picture of the first flower."

The first flower was a huge one with vibrant orange color, marked with spots and brush strokes. It had a nice fragrant and shaped like a funnel. The bouquet has three of them and they took up space. He had seen his mom planting this on her garden. It was lily, the orange ones.

" _Uh, okay_." Nagisa seemed to be unsure. " _Move on to the next one_."

"Wait, what does it represent?"

" _I'm not certain_."

The second flower was small and came in a group. Each owned five purple petals with distinctive veining. The third flower came in a group as well. It was obvious they were carnation, the yellow ones. They were everywhere on Mother's day. They had a unique shape and produced a sweet scent.

" _Okay. . ? What's the next one?_ "

"Are you sure you understand the languange of flower?" Karma lifted an eyebrow, beginning to query his bestfriend's ability.

" _I will just, um, tell you in the end._ "

"There are some nut flowers and I guess meadowsweet."

" _Okay, next_."

The last group of flowers looked similar to the famous lily of the valley, except they were bigger and not as soft. The blooms were violet, they were long and hollow, hanging on a tall spike. If he wasn't mistaken, for one occasion they were used in a science class because it could produce certain drugs. They're called Digitalis, commonly known as The Foxglove, and they represented insincerity.

" _Karma-kun, i think. . ._ " Nagisa halted, exhaling a long breath. " _I think he's trying to say 'fuck you'._ "

"In flower?"

" _In flower._ "

The hush fell between the two of them. Deep in the heart, Karma secretly wish that the small boy would crack a belly laughters and told him that it was a lie, which he never did. He didn't say anything, neither did Karma himself. The redhead just stood there, staring down at the enormous bouquet of flowers.

The bouquet of fuck you flowers.

Nagisa tried to clarify what each flower represented. The orange lily meant hatred, geranium and nut flower meant stupidity, yellow carnation meant 'you have disappointed me', meadowsweet meant uselessness, and foxglove meant insincerity. So in conclusion, fuck you.

The phonecall was ended afterwards. Karma couldn't help but chuckled at himself as he realized there was a teeny tiny part of him that felt. . . disappointed. Nonetheless, he deserved it. You know, after everything he had done to that blond guy. Besides, what did he expect? Even though they had been dating ever since the start of high school, they never did such a tumblrish things, except for special events.

"What am I a shoujo manga character?" he muttered to himself as he got up with the bouquet. At least his mom would be happy if there were more flowers in this house.

Because he was holding it to carelessly, the bouquet torn into two section, scattering the flowers everywhere on the floor. Rolling his amber eyes, he crouched down and started to tidy up the mess. That's when he noticed there was a flower that didn't belong to the other six. It was pale yellow, small, rounded, and delicately scented.

It was primrose.

Immediately Karma took out his cellphone and googled the meaning behind the little bloom. He clicked the first result that came up and scanned the article until he reached the line where they defined the flower: _Primrose blossoms mean many different things. It_ _'_ _s a symbol for bashfulness. It_ _'_ _s a symbol for inconstancy. It also can refer to young love as well as neglected merit. However, the most popular meaning for primrose is_ _"I can't live without you"_ _.  
_  
"Took you a long time to realize." before he knew it, Gakushuu was standing behind his back. The redhead turned around just to smash the flowers onto the other's face.

"Fuck you too, bastard." Karma cursed, hanging low his head to hide the tint of rosy pink that began to appear on his cheeks.

A smile made its way on Gakushuu lips. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his beloved one. Karma tried to break loose but the hug tightened. Gakushuu didn't intend to let go, not even a second. Karma gave up and he buried his face on the other's chest.

"Akabane." Gakushuu whispered. "After high school graduation, you're going to marry me."

"As if."

"Shut up, I know you love me." he snickered as he kissed Karma's forehead.

Karma looked up to the violet in his eyes. "Promise me one thing, then?"

"Anything's fine."

"Arrange my bouquet with your infamous 'Fuck You Flower'?"

"The Fuck You Flower as your wedding bouquet then." Gakushuu laughed before closing the gap between their lips

* * *

aesthetic's note

Whoaa, I know the ending is rushed but that's all what ryan got. (rayi got slapped and now this is ryan).

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. The plot was inspired by a prompt on tumblr so if there are similarities between this story and other stories, you know why. Yes, rayi needs to work on her grammar and vocabulary. We made this on flight from Changi to Jakarta so we didn't have much time. Anyway, thanks for reading it!

reviews are so welcomed!


End file.
